


A New World

by Polarissruler



Category: Baccano!, Persona 3
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Elizabeth is Elizabeth, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarissruler/pseuds/Polarissruler
Summary: Igor to visit? Ronny allowed himself a slight smile - he rarely left the Velvet Room and even more rarely took his Attendants with him.ORElizabeth had chosen to leave the Velvet Room. Someone needed to verse her in the world of huamns.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: /r/FanFiction Prompt Challenge #17 / March 2020





	A New World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! This little thing is written for Reddit's monthly challenge. This one took the most time to write and went through the most variations with me altering between characters too much. In the end, I liked this version the most, so I ran with it. I hope you like it!

Few people would be insane enough to enter a Mafia stronghold through the door. Even fewer would be insane enough to do it without any weapons. Would any human do that to look for a long-lost friend from a bygone era? Ronny had stopped doubting the foolishness of men long ago. A bit later he had stopped doubting the foolishness of the single man. Had he grown used to the everyday insanity that surrounded the Mafiosi? Well, no matter. The being that entered the room through the secret staircase was no human. Such questions meant nothing considering him.

Everybody looked at the old man, who climbed down the stairs. His cane - not that he needed one; he was one of the few beings that held more power than Ronny - clattered as the wood hit stair after stair. Every man could draw out their weapons - the usual policy when an outsider entered the hideout without permission. The quiet, rhythmic spell broke when the man's companion came through the door.

How interesting. Igor rarely let his attendants outside of the Velvet Room. Ronny had seen them only for seconds - in those rare chances when he entered while the Master was out. He would excuse himself and leave, a part of the deal with Igor. The Velvet Attendants were going to experience the outside world on their own terms. If one had asked Ronny to stay, he would have obliged. Well, no matter. The contract had become void, or — Ronny let himself smile, his face hidden behind the high collar of his coat — the girl had chosen to enter the human world. Curiosity killed the cat, humans said. But could one live a proper life without seeking anything beyond his knowledge?

“Good evening, gentlemen.” The girl — loosely applied; she could be older than any human in the room — looked everywhere. Her head moved so fast that only by looking at it Ronny felt dizzy. “Oh, I have never seen a Mafiosi gathering before. Is this truly the pinnacle of humanity’s underside? Is this where those with corrupted hearts gather to spread their tainted influence over a fallen world?” She ran down the stairs, jumping over a few steps at once and almost flying as she hopped to reach the floor. “It is most certainly a pleasure to join you for the night.”

As if awoken from a dream, the men took arms. Firo drew his knife, Maiza — his gun. Well, no matter. They could not hurt the unexpected guests — and Igor preferred to leave favorable impressions on people. Ronny wished he could have left the situation resolve on its own; the Martillo don was reasonable enough to avoid confrontation. And yet, Igor his own plans.

“Good evening, is it not, Mr. Schiatto?” Igor had a voice for discussing philosophies and speaking prophecies. Hearing him say the ordinary filibuster of life had always felt a strange experience. “I apologize for coming here without notice, but there are some things we should speak of. Do you remember Elizabeth?” Igor bothered with no explication to the other members of the family — surprisingly straight to the matter.

Elizabeth cleared her through with a rather loud cough. “Once again, gentlemen, it is my greatest pleasure to meet you in this night. I am deeply afraid I cannot stay here and enjoy myself in your vices” — she eyed a half-drunk bottle of wine. "This is a most private conversation about fates, destinies, and futures that you might not understand.”

Ronny stood up from his chair. “A forewarning would have been far politer, Igor. Well, no matter. Since you have already come here, please let me take you to a more suitable place.” Before anyone could raise an objections, Ronny sent his guests to his office in Empire State Building. He would deal with the explanations later.

* * *

“Oh, I have not seen such a marvelous place before!” Elizabeth traced a gloved finger over the office's solid, wooden decorations. “And not a single speck of dust! Theo should learn to take after your cleaner, Mr. Ronny! He always forgets some little particles - quite unforgivable sin, is it not?”

“I have no cleaner; one of the benefits of omnipotence is that you can manage everything about the world. You can do so in your Room. Well, no matter.” Ronny put hands on his deck and looked at Igor as if Elizabeth was not it the room - very impolite when she was a guest but she let it slide. “I do not think you will come for me unless it is a grave matter.”

“Indeed, my old friend.” Igor chuckled - a mixture between choking hyena and volcanic eruption. “It is a wish I have, with which only you can help. But it is not my place to tell this story. Not when I should not be here.” The Master turned to face Elizabeth — his wide wrinkled smile somewhat off for the first time — and nodded.

Elizabeth nodded as an answer. No, it did not seem fit to leave it at that. “Fare thee well,” spoke she the words of that guest with the grand aura and jests of a world-class actor, “and if forever, then still fare thee well forever!”

Igor chuckled again and walked to the office door. As he entered the familiar blue world, he turned to look at Elizabeth for a moment — a moment in which he didn't smile. “We will always welcome you home, Elizabeth. It matters not how you come back.”

The door shut. As the blue lights of her old home disappeared, Elizabeth turned to Ronny. “Dear mister Ronny” — she sat on a sofa by the wall, not as comfortable as the Velvet Room - “I have decided to leave my past behind. Will you be fair enough to verse me in the goings of the human world?”

Ronny did not flinch, as befitting a creature with his ability. Without thinking for a second, he answered.

Elizabeth smiled. “My, my. This will prove to be quite the journey, it seems.”


End file.
